The Beautiful Monsters
by Soldier Courtney
Summary: Fire. Fire was everywhere. There was no escaping it. My sister and I stood there, uninfected, while everyone else burned. The smell of burning flesh will forever huant us. There is no escaping the fact you're a monster... Rated M for alcohol, sexual scenes, and random Izzy occurences.


A/N: OMFG! I thought of this idea and I had to... i just had to start it! I could not wait! You'll have to read to see what it is about though...

* * *

_Fire. Fire was everywhere. There was no escaping it. My twin sister and I stood there, uninfected, while everyone else burned. The smell of burning flesh will forever haunt our minds. There is no escaping the fact that you know you're a monster..._

10 years later

I always wake up early, whereas my twin always sleeps forever into the day. It was a Saturday, August 10th to be exact. It's our 18th birthday today. But today was different somehow... When I woke up, it wasn't my mental alarm clock, it was the sound of boxes being moved. Everything of mine and my sister Kylie's stuff was packed. Ky's back was to me, shoving random clothes of ours into suitcases.

"Ky, what are you doing?" I ask. Kylie jumps from the sound of Courtney's voice.

"Packing. Are you blind?" she retorts.

"But why?"

"Because we are leaving. Courtney, we have been jumping from foster home to foster home since we were 8 years old. We can leave now, be ourselves, and since we are going to the same collage, I bought us an apartment close the college. We can start over Court. We need it." Kylie says. Ky walks over to where her sister is on the bed and sits next to her cross-legged. Kylie grabs her sister's hands and hold them. "Courtney, we can't erase the memories of what we did to them, but we can move on with our lives and live! I'm sick of the pity, the sorries, the maybes and promises not kept. We may be different, but we aren't at the same time. We need to move on and this is the way Court." Ky finishes her speech with a whimper. The flashbacks are horrible. They haunt both the girls, who want nothing to do with their power. Courtney scoots closer to her sister and hugs her. Kylie is now out-right sobbing. "I want them to stop!" Ky says. She grabs her hair and starts pulling. Courtney is sitting next to her, silent tears rolling down her tan cheeks, shhh-ing in her ear.

Both the girls get off of Courtney's bed and Courtney helps her sister finish packing their stuff. "When does the moving truck get here?" Court asks quietly.

"At 10. We have at least an hour to kill before they grab all this shit and we're out of here." Ky says while clenching her fists. The girls go into the kitchen and grab some snacks and pack them for the long ride to Toronto University. Ky makes sure the tank is full of gas and shoves some blankets in the back seat of her car. Both Courtney and Kylie had separate cars, and planned to go separately. Kylie is more of a muscle car and motorcycle gal, while Courtney likes sports cars. Ky had a vintage 1960's Camaro and 2013 Harley wide glide. Courtney had an expensive Audi r8. Normally, teenage girls couldn't afford cars this pricey, but they had inherited their parents fortune of 45 million dollars. With 5 minutes to spare before the truck comes for the girls stuff and Ky's bike, the girls think they need to write a note to their foster parents.

_Dear Clara and Dave,_

_We both appreciate the continuous kindness you have given us. But we think it's time for us to move on. We are legal adults now after all! We want to thank you so so much, but we didn't want to disturb you of your sleep. If you ever want to visit us, to talk and catch up, here is our address._

_63 Himell Street- Apartment room 18_

_Love,_

_Kylie and Courtney_

The girls hear a rumbling sound in the distance and grab their bags and boxes and wait for the truck to open. The movers help the girls get their stuff and put it in the back. One of the movers points to the motorcycle. "Does that go in there too?" he asks.

"Yeah it does. BUT DON"T TOUCH IT!" Ky almost yells. "I will put it in there." she says calmly. After everything in packed, Courtney gives the driver their address and everyone goes their separate ways. The roar of Ky's car and low rumble of Courtney's is heard from inside, where Clara and Dave wake up. But both girls are gone and they are left standing, sad. They read the note and Clara starts crying. At least their lives were spared...

* * *

"5 f-ing hours of unpacking and backbreaking cleaning... and we're finally done!" sighs Courtney.

"When I checked this apartment, it was spotless. How come it was such a pit?" ask Ky. Both the girls plopped down on their new leather couch and sighed in relief. That was until they heard a knock on their door. "Oh what the fuck!" yells Ky. The person knocked again. "Don't get your panties in knot, I'm coming." she said. She looked through the peephole and saw four guys. One short, one tall, one blonde, and the last one a punk. "Who are you and what do you fuckin want?" Ky asked cruely.

Courtney walked up behind her sister. "You could be a little nicer you know..." she said. Ky scoffed and moved so her sister could unlock the door. There stood the four boys. The twins stared at them, one glowering and the other surprised. The boys were shocked at how hot the new neighbors are. _Please don't be lesbian!_ Duncan thought. He already had his sights on the short, tan, and nice one. Duncan saw Noah staring at the really tall and short-tempered one's boobs. He was practically drooling. Both girls had similar facial features but were completely different. The tall one had long autumn hair in double french braids and had light tan skin. She also had the most mysterious blue-gray eyes anyone would ever see and was extremely curvy. The short one had shoulder length chesnut hair, really tan skin, and five freckles on her nose. Her eyes were a swampy black color. I've never seen someone with black eyes.

"Are you just going to stand there and stare at my boobs or tell us why you're here." the tall one said, clearly annoyed. Noah was the first to speak.

"We're sorry to interup but we came to actually see who the new neighbors were. We also brought some beer for you guys. It wasn't my idea though." he said. _Thanks for selling us out, Noah. _The tall girl perked up at the mention of alcohol.

'I may be underage, but i really need a drink. Come on in." she said. "By the way, My name is Kylie but you can call me Ky, and this is my twin sister Courtney. We're going to UT." _YESSS! THANK YOU GOD!_

"Twins you say? Thats sweet." Goeff said, cracking open a bottle of budlight. Ky grabbed a bottle and almost had it to her mouth until Courtney hit her arm.

"Whar!? I need to relax! And so do you." she reasoned. Courtney narrowed her eyes at her sister. 'Fine I'll go and get some Sun tea. Anyone else?" she asked.

"I'll go with you!" Noah said. Ky rolled her eyes, and sneakily hid her beer from her sister and took it to the kitchen. I knew she was going to spike her drink.

"So Princess," I ask, "how about you come to our party later tonight?"

"How about no. And my name is Courtney. C-O-U-R-T-N-E-Y. You might want to ask my sister that." Ky walked in with 6 glasses all by herself. She expertly laid the glasses next to us and took a sip of her drink. "Ask me what?" she said.

"Wanna come to our party? It's tonight in Geoff's place. Noah and I can take you if you want." Duncan said.

"So the little twerp who's been following me is Noah? He asked me if I would be his date to the party and I punched him in the face. I might have broken his nose." she says. The guys start laughing but abruptly stop when Noah walks in with a wash cloth to his nose, and they start all over again. "I got him good didn't I?"

"That bitch just broke my nose! You should be sorry you ever did that." Noah stated.

"I'm not in anyway offended by being called a bitch. And I'm not sorry either. Our dad told us that if a boy tries hitting on you, you punch him, and I did."

"At the least, you have got a super killer right hook..." Noah said. DJ looked at Noah, to me, to Geoff, then to the twins.

"I don't think we have properly introduced ourselves." DJ and the guys stood up and so did the girls. "I'm DJ," he pointed to the blonde guy, "thats Geoff," then Noah, "you already know Noah, and he is Duncan. We're best buds and have been since 5th grade."

"How is shorty in your littley clan?" Ky asks.

"Long story short, he kicked some serious accademic butt and saved us from being expelled." Geoff said. Courtney has been silent the entire time they were talking, and while the boys talked about that day, Ky went to her sister.

"Court, are you okay?" Courtney didn't reply. She kept staring at Duncan's eyes. She felt like she knew them, but she couldn't place them. The boys turned back to the twins and asked them a question.

"So the party?" they ask. This time Courtney talked.

"Absolutely. Meet us here at 10 and then we can go." Ky stood there and looked at her confused. _Courtney never goes to parties! Huh? _Once the boys left, Courtney said, "Better get ready. We have four hours." She turned and sprinted to her room, leaving Ky to suck in what she just said.

"I'm going to shower." was all Ky said.

* * *

A/N: Ok, so Courtney thinks she knows Duncan, Ky has serious anger issues, and there is a little secret between the twins... what could it be? can you guess? First one who gets it right will get a shoutout and a cookie! I just had to write this! this will be at least 10 to 15 chapters. no more!

Peace and love

Soldier Courtney


End file.
